Broken and bruised, but I still love you
by Mcrizzels
Summary: Jane is in love with maura and she feels the same but runs away from Jane. What happens when Jane gets taken and left worse for wear. Leading up to rizzels.
1. Chapter 1

Broken and bruised, but I still love you

Chapter 1

Yes it was that time again for detective Jane Rizzoli, Friday night and she was still at work. All of her colleagues had gone home around seven, not Jane she stayed late and tried to keep her mind busy. Lately she had been having non-stop thoughts about her best friend, Dr. Maura Isles chief medical examiner for the common wealth of Massachusetts. Jane had tried everything and it wasn't working so for the past week she had been avoiding the honey blonde with a body to die for. She had amazing curves in all the right places, nice toned legs and a really nice soft but firm ass.

9 o clock and Jane was ready to leave she was pretty sure Maura had gone home hours ago so she made her way to the parking garage. A few feet from her car she noticed the figure of non-other than Maura isles. She debated whether or not to retreat back to desk but she just wanted to go home and get blind drunk. Again. Jane walked towards her car and stopped in front of Maura.

Maura was just about to say something when Jane cut her off and said.

"I'm busy, I have plans, I'm sick and I'm in a mood. So get off my car" It came out more like a frustrated growl but Jane didn't care she just could not be bothered anymore.

"What's up with you and why are you avoiding me?" The ME questioned. Her voice sweet and innocent like always.

"I just gave you 4 excuses, so pick which ever one makes you feel better, now move off my car or I'll move you myself" Jane spoke getting more frustrated and she didn't want to take out of Maura but she just needed to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong; I'm your best friend you can tell me anything" The ME spoke conveying a sympathetic tone.

"yeah that's why I can't talk to you" Jane mumbled so Maura couldn't hear. Jane took and deep breath. "Look move Maura or I won't be responsible for my actions" she all but growled.

"Jane just talk to me whatever it is we can talk about it" Maura said placing a gentle touch on Jane's shoulder. Jane just shivered and abruptly jerked away.

"Last chance Maura move!" Jane spoke with fire in her eyes, oh if only looks could kill.

"Like I said I'm not going anywhere" Maura said trying to hide the hurt in her voice because Jane jerked away. Before she could say anything else she was being picked up by Jane and spun around.

They found themselves in each other's places, Jane with her back against the car door and Maura looking at Jane shell-shocked.

"…" Maura tried to speak but she couldn't form any word._ Jane just_ man handled _me she has never laid a finger on me that was meant to hurt me._ She thought to herself. While she was stood there shocked and thinking Jane had got in the car and sat there punching her dashboard like crazy. Maura witnessed the scene unfold and for the first time ever she was scared of Jane. She knew Jane would never intentionally hurt her but when Jane saw red there was no telling what she could do. Jane had now finished her little outburst and turned her head to look at Maura who was still stood there shocked to her core.

_I've never laid a finger on Maura to hurt her but just the I handled her like a suspect. Oh shit oh shit what if I hurt her. _Jane thought about all these things and she finally gave in. _fuck it it's all or nothing._

She thought to herself. Jane stepped out of her car and looked at Maura what she saw could break her heart. Maura stood there with hurt, confusion, sadness but no anger.

"Maura we really need to talk, please get in the car" Jane pleaded her eyes getting watery and her voice instead and being husky was now soft and calm. Maura didn't say anything she just got in the car and drove to her apartment.

When they arrived at Jane's apartment they stepped through the doors and Jane went straight to the kitchen. Maura held back and looked around the living room. She saw a lot of empty alcohol bottles going from: jack Daniels, tequila, vodka, whiskey and beer. Also littered around the apartment was empty take away containers from at least 2 weeks ago. Maura walked into the kitchen and saw Jane drink half and bottle of JD's in one go.

Jane turned to face Maura and put the bottle down. "okay here it goes, it's all or nothing." Jane said out loud Maura just stayed silent listening to Jane. "Maura the reason I've been weird and avoiding you is because…..I recently found out that I like women and I'm in love with you. Like in more than a platonic sense" Jane breathed trying to read Maura's facial expression.

As soon as Maura heard them she felt warm inside because also Maura has discovered she loves Jane. "Jane…I..I" Maura stuttered. "You don't want to be with me, don't worry Maura it ok" Jane finished Maura's sentence off.

"NO! Jane I'm….I'm in love with you too" Maura said as she pounced on Jane's lips.

The instant their lips mad contact both women could see firework, it felt amazing. Maura licked along Jane's lips trying to gain more access, Jane happily gave in and backed Maura up agaist her counter and placed her hands on Maura's waist. This was a full passion filled kiss. The pair broke for air and just looked at each other, Maura untangled herself from Jane and said "Jane I'm sorry, we can't I can't. I need to leave" Maura spoke heading to the door and leaving Jane was just left there in her kitchen with tears in her eyes thinking. _What the hell just happened!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Maura got home she just slouched on her sofa, yes Maura isles always so neat and perfect slouched, until she heard a knock at her door. Thinking it was Jane she slowly walked to the door, looking through her peephole she was kind of relieved to see tommy. She opened her door smiled and said "hello tommy"

"Hey, look I know this is last minuet but I was wondering if you don't have plans if you…..urm…..wanted to grab dinner maybe?" tommy asked giving his best smile.

"I'd love to tommy" Maura replied smiling a little more.

"great I know this place that will still be open" tommy said offering his arm to Maura trying to be a gentleman.

"great" Maura said locking her door and holding tommy's arm.

Meanwhile Jane sat a home with her heart breaking finishing of her fourth beer. 'she said she loved me too what does that mean she can't do this' Jane was lost in thought she didn't hear heavy footsteps outside her door.

Jane's door came flying on the hinges as three men all wearing black barged in. Jane went straight for her gun but realised it was in her bedroom. 'shit!' she cursed herself before she could attempt to fight back a fist connected with her nose. She heard the bone crack and knew it was instantly broken, she covered her face as the blood gushed out like a waterfall a very red copper tasting waterfall. Two of the men grabbed Jane and started dragging her out of the apartment, she tried to grab hold of anything she could but with her hands covered in blood her hand slipped on the doorframe and just left a blood handprint.

Tommy and Maura sat at their table eating their food in silence so tommy spoke up "I'm really glad you said yes"

"me too its very lovely here" Maura said back.

"get her in the chair and tied up" a rough voice said.

Jane was dropped into a chair and the men began tying her up but she managed to get one of her arms free and tried to escape but one man grabbed her arm and dislocated her shoulder. She yelped in pain and the men finished tying her to the chair.

"what do you want from me?" Jane asked trying to sound like she had control of the situation.

"I'm going to prove to the BPD that they can't stop us no matter what they do and until they get the message I'm going to kill Boston's finest starting with you detective. So shall we get started?" the man asked.

The man signalled for his men to pound her like a piece of meat. So Jane just sat the taking all the punches to her face and body and also a couple of kicks to the legs for good measure. When they finally stopped she could tell she had a lot of broken ribs and some nasty cuts on her head.

"now I'm a reasonable man detective so I'm going to let you say goodbye to one person, oh and it doesn't matter if you tell them that you've been kidnapped cos they'll never find you." The man said pulling out his phone she gave him the number and he held the phone to her ear so she could talk and listen.

"doctor isles speaking"

"Maura it's Jane"

"Jane, who's number are you calling on?"

"it doesn't matter" Jane couldn't hide the pain in her voice.

"Jane what's wrong you sound hurt"

"I'm fine I just….just need you to tell my family I love them and I'm sorry I couldn't say good bye in person"

"Jane what's going on and where are you going?"

"look Maura I don't have a lot of time but you need to know I love so much and I'm sorry I'm not going to be there when you need me"

"Jane your worrying me, what's going on?"

"goodbye Maura"

Tommy was looking at Maura and saw her face lose all its colour and her face worrying.

"Maura what's wrong?" tommy asked hoping it wasn't serious because he wanted Maura all too himself.

"it was Jane she was saying goodbye and she's sorry she couldn't say it in person." Maura replied.

"c'mon Maura I'll take you home you'll see Jane tomorrow, Janie couldn't leave without saying goodbye in person trust me." Tommy said.

"thank you tommy" Maura spoke.

Jane sat in the chair she could see the man in front of her and she saw he had a knife before she could say anything the man had sliced her cheek with the knife. He continued to slice he all over her torso and face. When he finally finished Jane felt so much pain she was in tears.

"I'll see you in the morning detective" the man said and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes

Just want to say rizzoli and isles don't belong to me if they did this wouldn't be fiction. So no profit is made for me just doing it for fun.

So anyway guys please review let me know if you want to see something in it but I've got this all planned out and I already have a sequel in mind. Also have at least 5 more chapters written but follow along.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The next day Maura marched into the bullpen but before she could speak frost spoke.

"hey doc you seen Jane we've been trying to reach her but we can't get through."

"actually I came to talk to you about Jane, last night I got a phone called from and unknown number it was Jane she was saying goodbye and she's sorry she can't do it in person." Maura said.

The three of them had the same thought at once head to Jane's apartment . on the other side of town Jane was still tied to a chair as the man approached her.

"ready for another day?" he asked

"please no more just kill me already" Jane pleaded.

"as you wish" the man said pulling the gun to Jane's head.

A gun shot echoed through the building. The man that stood next to Jane fell to the floor with a bullet hole in the head. Jane heard footsteps approaching her and the rope being cut and her body being picked up.

"detective I'm going to take you home, I wish I could but I can't take you to the hospital" Doyle said

"Doyle" Jane said her voice weak.

"yes it's me" Doyle said

"how come you're saving me?" Jane asked

"because you told me who killed my son and even though you shot me my daughter needs you" Doyle replied.

Frost, korsak and Maura climbed the stairs to Jane's apartment when they got to Jane's floor the noticed Jane's apartment didn't have a door they moved closer to the door frame and saw a blood handprint. They slowly walked into Jane's apartment and looked around to see the place trashed and a blood trail.

"oh my god! Where is she?" Maura said tears filling her eyes.

"I don't know I'm gunna call it in" frost said but before he had the chance Doyle came through the door with Jane in his arms covered in blood.

"oh my god what did you do to her" Maura said rushing to Jane as Doyle put her on the sofa.

"I didn't do anything I found her like that" Doyle said

"don't Doyle saved me" Jane murmured

"what!" Maura looked at Doyle. "why would you do that?" Maura said

" because I owe her a favour and she means something to you, cop or not that means I gotta look out for her as well. Take care Maura" Doyle said leaving.

"Maura" Jane murmured

" I'm here sweetie, don't worry" Maura said stroking Jane's hair.

"don't touch me Maura" Jane said

"Jane it's ok I'm going to help you" Maura said

"your not helping, I may be physically hurt but you broke my heart and that hurts so much more. So please don't touch me" Jane said as Maura left her side.

**Ok guys let me know what you think im giving you a real treat im gunna post as many chapers as possible because I wanna finish this story and get more on the way also there's gunna be some twists coming up and things get worse before they get better but I promise it will be worth it. So please review I have a really big ego. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

When Jane got to the hospital the doctors patched her up and said she should stay for an overnight observation but she was checking out AMA. Korsak, frost and Maura came to see her and Jane told them how they came to house took her beat her. How she begged for him to just kill her and then he put the gun to her and doyle saved her. Maura was in tears as frost and korsak left.

"Jane im so sorry" Maura sniffled

"it's not your fault" Jane said

"no if I wasn't so selfish, I would have known you were missing sooner" Maura said

"look you wouldn't have found me anyway" Jane said

" but I could of done something, I knew something was up with you when we were on the phone but I chose to stay on my date with tommy" Maura said taking a step closer to Jane.

"WHAT! YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH TOMMY!" Jane shouted

" yes" Maura said taking a step back

"get out" Jane said

" Jane…i….i..just" Maura starts to say but gets cut of by Jane saying "GET OUT MAURA! I CAN'T BE AROUND YOU ANYMORE, I TELL YOU I LOVE YOU AND YOU FEEL THE SAME AND YOU RAN, THEN YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH TOMMY. YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME SO STILL BE YOUR FRIEND AFTER YOU BROKE MY HEART AND THEN BETREY ME. YOU CAN'T PUT ME THROUGH IT AND YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO STICK AROUND FOR MORE PAIN. So please if you ever cared about me just forget me we wont even bump into each other at work anymore"

" what do you mean we wont see eachother at work?" Maura questioned

"I'm transferring out of homicide" Jane said

"Jane please I love you" Maura said and it was true she loved her in everyway possible.

" Maura we both know we love eachother but you ran and you broke me. I've been kidnapped by psycho serial killers and all the pain that's caused me. You breaking my fucking heart hurts ten times worse" Jane said

"Jane I'm sorry I went out with tommy" Maura said she was hurt without Jane she was lost, what would she do now.

"I don't give a fuck if your sorry now get the hell out of my room, get the hell out of my life, get the hell out of my head and get the fuck out of my heart and never come back!" Jane shouted

Maura didn't know what to do so she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

5 days later Jane was sitting on her sofa getting well beyond drunk. She had changed the locks on her door and packed up all of Maura's stuff she had left in a box. She put the box in her car not thinking straight she drove to maura's drunk. She sped through the streets it began to rain heavily.

She got to Maura's and parked in the middle of road she got out of her car and made her way to Maura's door with box in hand. She stumbled all over the place before reaching Maura's door she knocked on Maura's door.

Maura sat on her couch when she heard a car pull up outside "it can't be angela she's already here, it might be….JANE" she said to herself feeling happy but nervous. She wen tot the door and looked out of the peephole. She can see Jane has a box and how she's stumbling all over. As soon as she heard the knock at her door she threw it open. "hi" Maura said she can smell the alcohol on Jane's breath.

"evening Dr. isles I have brought you crap you left at my place" Jane said dumping the box on the floor with a thud" I would also like to request for my stuff to be returned" she slurred on every word.

" Jane your drunk" then Maura realised she drove here she can see Jane's car parked in the middle of the road." you drove drunk are you trying to kill yourself?" Maura said

"you killed me when you broke my heart and yes I drove her your not the cops" Jane slurred

"Jane…you are a cop" Maura said

" I'm leaving return my shit ASAP" Jane said walking away

"you cannot drive drunk" Maura said

"sure I can I may even put my lights on for fun" Jane said stumbling until she got to her car she got in and sped off nearly hitting and oncoming car. Maura couldn't do anything but watch.


End file.
